


Only For You

by QueenMissFit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Yandere, yandere joffrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	1. Chapter 1

"She's always with him, why is she always with him?" Joffrey muttered, leaning on the railing, as he watched the young girl in the garden with her brother, Loras.

"Well he is her brother, your grace. It is natural for him to be her escort."

"He is not her brother though, is he?" Joffrey pushed off of the railing and turned to face Sansa.

"Your grace I don't-"

"Go. I'm not going to punish you today."

Without asking twice, Sansa bobbed into a hasty curtsy and retreated hastily.

Joffrey sighed and turned back to lean on the railing to continue watching the object of his affections: Y/N L/N of House Tyrell.

Unfortunately for him, there were quite a few things in his way. Firstly, the Tyrell he was engaged to was her adopted sister. Secondly, Y/N was not of the Tyrell house so legally he could not break his engagement without possibly causing a war. Thirdly, Y/N had never spoken to him.

But none of that mattered to him.

_Soon you will be mine, regardless of the consequences. I will kill anyone in our way but only for you._

  


"So...Margaerey, Loras. How nice of you to join me for dinner."

Margaerey's smile was large and fake as she replied, "Yes it is a pleasure to be here." It was clever however only if Joffrey wasn't so infatuated with her sister that he only saw everyone else's flaws.

With a fake smile of his own he stated, "Yes, I'm sure it must be."

Loras interjected, "Whatever do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I no longer have need for your services. The engagement will be called off tonight."

"So if we are to leave King's Landing, why is our sister-"

"Y/N is currently with my mother so they can bond."

"But if we are to be leaving-"

He smirked, "What? Did you think she was going with you? No, where you're going...I will make sure she won't follow for a long time," he took a sip of his wine and mirth filled his eyes as the two siblings shared a look of panic as guards began to come into the room.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Loras was soon silenced by the blade running through him and the sight of his sister's body thudding to the floor in a crimson puddle.

Joffrey swallowed his wine and smiled at the sight of the Tyrell siblings' corpses on the floor.

_Soon nothing will be in our way... You will be mine..._


	2. Chapter 2

On opposite sides of a small table, sat two woman dressed elegantly. Light conversation flowed between them until they were interrupted abruptly.

"Mother, you are looking radiant this evening."

"Thank you, darling boy. I did not hear you come in. My, Joffrey, you are looking handsome this evening, does he not Y/N?"

"Your Highness..." Slowly, the other woman shifted in her seat to stand.

"Please don't get up. There is no need to bow between friends, is there?"

"If you say so, your Highness-"

"Joffrey."

"...Joffrey."

Addressing his mother, Joffrey began, I apologise greatly to interrupt your evening but would it be alright to escort the Lady back to her rooms?"

"Of course, it is getting late."

Embracing the younger woman, Cersei locked eyes with her son over the woman's shoulder. With a sigh, Cersei relinquished the hold and smiled at the younger woman. "Mayhaps another evening we will finish our conversation. Goodnight Y/N."

"Goodnight your Majesty-"

"Cersei, please."

"Goodnight Cersei." A small kiss was planted on the older woman's cheek and Y/N grasped the extended arm of the King.

"Good night Mother," Joffrey concurred before leading the other woman out of her chambers.

* * *

"Sit, please."

"Your- Joffrey, these are not my chambers."

A cruel smirk spread across the King's lips as if he knew something

"Sit." The command was evident, forcing the woman to sit in the nearest chair at the small table in the middle of the King's chambers, by the window, illuminated by the faint moonlight seeping through the curtains. Upon the table stood an elaborate gold candlestick holder with candles dripping ink splatters below them as they glowed.

"Open your first gift." A small nudge from the man guided the smaller box, half the size of a shoe box, over to the lady.

Delicately, she untied the ribbon binding the box together before lifting the lid. A loud gasp burst from her lips as she dropped the box lid onto the floor with a clatter.

"A pair of eyes, yes. Rather gruesome but I believe that you could use them to find jewels of a similar colour. Not quite the colour of Highgarden but close enough to home. Any jewelry crafted from these colours shall be charged to the crown, of course. These simply represent your future gifts. Now for my next gift."

With shaking hands, Y/N took the rounded box into her lap lift off the lid. Confusion lit up her face as she reached a hand into the box to withdraw a wad of long caramel strands.

"You have been jealous of your sister's hair since you were very young..." In an instant he became her shadow, standing flush against her back as he wound a stray strand of her hair around his fingers. "I admire your hair greatly but if my lady wishes it, a wig shall be made from these tresses. We have never had need of a royal wig maker but perhaps you will be known as a trendsetter."

"Your highness, how could you possibly know these things? The only...My diary..."

From within his tunic, he withdrew the small leather bound book marked with the Highgarden sigil on the front. Dropping it onto the table in front of her, he observed as she scrambled for it, clutching it close as she released her grip on the hair.

"Do you not recognise the hair? Of course, I didn't cut it myself. I didn't cut the scalp out either but I did order it." "Or how about the eyes? Are they not awfully familiar?"

With each word Joffrey spoke, the woman's eyes grew wider until finally she meekly asked, "Your Highness, please... Where is my sister? Where is my brother?"

A snap of his fingers signaled two guards carrying a silver dish each with a dome cover on top to come into the room. Laying the dishes down on the nearby table, the guards quickly retreated, locking the door behind them.

Slowly, he glided to stand in front of her. Blocking her view, he opened the dishes with a wicked grin that lit up his wildfire green eyes. Standing to the side, he revealed her siblings.

Or what was left of them.

Falling to her knees onto the floor, forcing the chair back, the young woman began to openly sob, tear drops falling to the floor in quick succession as a loud wail ripped itself from her soul.

"Do not weep my lady. I have graced you with these gifts and will give you as many more as your heart desires." Sitting down on the recently vacated chair, he firmly held her guided against his thigh, stroking her hair as he casually declared, "I take care of what is mine. We belong to each other, you and I. I'm only yours as you are only mine."


End file.
